


How We Operate (fanmix)

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Operate (fanmix)

  


_**HOW WE OPERATE** — a Napoleon Solo+Illya Kuryakin mix_

↳[[LISTEN](http://nullrefer.com/?http://8tracks.com/notsotragic/how-we-operate)]


End file.
